Into the Future
by katraj0908
Summary: Ayanna believed that the only way to balance nature after Esther did the spell to create vampires was to send the Mikaelson's youngest daughter, Emmeline, to the future. Where does she end up? In Mystic Falls, 2001 with the Gilberts. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Ayanna knew that tonight Esther was using the Immortality spell that she had found in an old grimoire to "protect" her family, but she also knew that such a spell would upset the balance of nature and have dire consequences. However the spirits had also told her that the spell she was performing would have dire consequences and it was up to her to restore the balance. Emmeline, the Mikaelson's youngest, was not to be put under the spell just yet as she was just 9 years old. Ayanna knew Emmeline would be the perfect way to restore the balance.

The older witch hid in the shadows near the Mikaelson's home as she watched Esther send her youngest out to gather water from the nearby stream. Ayanna knew that this was only so she could perform the spell on her the rest of her children and husband. Once Esther closed the door, Ayanna listened and heard the tell-tale sign of a sword entering a body and the shouts from the children. When that happened Ayanna rushed towards the stream and saw Emmeline just finishing up.

"Ayanna!" the younger girl smiled. "What are you doing here?"

The witch gave the girl a smile, "I was wondering if you would go on a quick walk with me?"

"I would, but Mamma said to come right back after getting the water from the stream," Emmeline said, gesturing to the pail in her hands.

"Just a quick walk, Emmeline," Ayanna insisted. "We won't even be going out of the way."

Emmeline looked like she was debating before finally saying, "Okay, but if I get in trouble, you are taking the blame."

Ayanna gave the girl a small smile, "Of course dear."

The two walked in silence before they reached the clearing in front of the white oak tree, "What are we doing here?"

Ayanna took out an old grimoire that made Emmeline feel nervous, "I am sorry I have to do this, Emmeline."

Emmeline panicked, "Do what!? Ayanna!"

"Your parents have made your siblings into monsters and I cannot allow that to remain unbalanced," the witch said and then began chanting.

Emmeline's eyes went wide before screaming, "PAPA! MAMMA! ELIJAH! KOL! NIK! BEKAH!" She continued shouting their names and could see them running in their direction, but inside she knew it was hopeless.

Ayanna stopped chanting for a moment and said, "It is hopeless child, even if they do get here now the spell will work."

 **-With the Mikaelsons-**

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's home Esther asked her family, "Has anyone seen Em? I sent her to get water while I did the spell, but she should be back by now."

She received negative answers from her children before Elijah said, "Should we go out and look?"

Just when he finished saying that, they heard their names being shouted in the distance. They all looked at each other and then rushed off, Mikael grabbing his wife so that she could keep up with the rest of them.

When they reached Ayanna and Emmeline, the family could not reach her as there was a barrier surrounding her. Esther looked up at her fellow witch and said, "Why are you doing this, Ayanna?"

Ayanna gave her a haughty look and said, "The spirits told me that I had to keep the balance after you performed that Immortality spell and the only way I could this of was to send the only member of your family that was not tainted by the spell."

"Where are you sending her?" Niklaus asked her.

"To the future," Ayanna said, causing the young girl to sob. "So even though you are all immortal, it is very unlikely you will ever find her."

Emmeline gasped, which brought everyone's attention to her and Ayanna to continue chanting, "Emmeline, we will find you," Elijah said. "It doesn't matter when you are, we will."

Rebekah whispered to her sister, "I will put the family grimoire in our favorite tree and spell it so no one can take it away."

Esther nodded, "There is a spell that you can use to find your siblings."

Everyone was quiet before Emmeline said, "I love you," before the rest of the family said the same and she disappeared.

 **Mystic Falls, 2001**

 **-With Emmeline-**

Emmeline landed in the forest with an "oomf!" and a sob, she kept crying until she realized that she was shaking with cold and had no idea where she was besides some sort of woods. The youngest Mikaelson stood up and tried to calm down, once she half-way accomplished that she took in more of her surroundings just as Elijah had taught her in their survival lessons. To her left she saw some sort of lights so she decided that would be her best idea for help.

It took her awhile to reach the lights because of the different roots and leaves, but when she finally got there she realized that the lights came from some sort of dwelling that she had never seen before. Then she remembered what Ayanna had told her family _To the future._ So these must be the dwellings of the future.

Just as she escaped the woods, she tripped and fell down and almost couldn't summon the will the stand up so she started crying. Her cries must have been heard because a group of people found her.

 **-With Grayson, Miranda, and Sheriff Forbes-**

Grayson Gilbert said, "But there haven't been any attacks in years."

Sheriff Forbes shook her head, "That may be true, but look at our history, they always come back after a certain amount of time."

"So you're saying that in the next few years there may be vampire attacks if the pattern keeps up?" Miranda Gilbert asked, holding her husband's hand.

"What I'm saying is that we need to be careful," Sheriff Forbes looked her friends in the eyes. "Zach is of course growing vervain and while some of the council would like to put it in the water supply we can't risk it."

The two Gilberts nodded and Sheriff Forbes was about to say good-bye before they heard a sob near the border of their backyard. The three of them ran towards the noise only to be greeted by a girl that could not be older than 10 and wearing odd clothes.

Sheriff Forbes approached the girl cautiously and just when she put a hand on the girl's shoulder she flinched then looked up at the person who touched her, "Hello, my name is Liz Forbes, what's your name?"

Emmeline started to calm down and then said, "My name is Emmeline Mikaelson."

Liz smiled at the young girl, "Well Emmeline, you look cold," the girl nodded. "Would you like to come inside so you can tell us how you got here?"

Emmeline thought for a moment before nodding. The duo started walking back to Gilbert's home and was shocked when she felt a small hand is her hand, when Liz looked down all Emmeline did was smile causing Liz to smile back.

When Liz reached Grayson and Miranda who let them into their home she introduced them, "Emmeline, this is Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Grayson and Miranda, this is Emmeline Mikaelson."

The couple smiled at the girl and Miranda said, "Well, you look cold," Emmeline nodded. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell us how you got here."

All four of them went to the living room and kept their voices down as the children were asleep upstairs.

"Now, Emmeline," Liz looked at the young girl. "Can you tell us how you got here."

Liz could still see tear marks on Emmeline's face, but the girl sat up and began her story, "After dinner Mamma made me get water from the stream," Liz shared a look with the Gliberts' _gather water from the stream?_ "I had just finished when Ayanna came and asked if I wanted to go on a walk, I told her no because it was almost dark and Mamma told me to go straight home, but Ayanna was so insistent until I finally gave in when she said it was on the way home," Emmeline started crying again. "I had a sense of foreboding and it doubled when she brought me before the white oak tree where she does many of her rituals. She started saying that the spirits told her she needed to balance the evil that my mother had done and I was the perfect way!"

"What did she say your mother did?" Grayson asked.

"She said she put an Immortality spell on my brothers, sister, and father!" Emmeline sobbed. "She made Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Bekah, and Papa immortal!"

"So what was she doing to you?" Miranda asked.

"I did not know until Niklaus asked and then Ayanna said that she was sending me to the future and that it was unlikely we would meet again," Emmeline sobbed. "I just want my family again."

Miranda stood up and grabbed the young girl in her arms, "It will be okay, somehow they will find you."

"Bekah said she put our family grimoire in our favorite tree, so hopefully when I am older I will be able to do that spell," Emmeline said.

The adults looked between each other and Liz said to Emmeline, "We'll be right back, is there anything you need?"

"Just some water, please?" Emmeline said, widening her doe, oak brown eyes unknowingly.

Liz smiled, "Okay, we'll be right back."

When Liz entered the kitchen she could see Grayson and Miranda whispering to each other, probably thinking about adopting the girl, when Liz entered the kitchen they looked up and said, "We've decided that we'll take her in."

"That's probably the best," Liz nodded. "What are we going to use as a story?"

Miranda said, "Emmeline is my god-daughter from a friend in college who passed away recently," she looked at her husband and friend. "Her husband passed away a few years ago, they were both only children, and both sets of grandparents are already dead."

"I can make a birth certificate," Grayson said, "but Social Security card is going to be difficult."

"Leave that to me," Liz said, shocking the couple. "I know someone who can help and get that organized once you have the birth certificate."

"Then there is just the adoption," Miranda said.

Grayson nodded. "And I think she should keep her last name."

The woman looked at him curiously and Liz said, "Why?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "If her siblings are immortal, then they are probably looking for her and despite them being vampires I know she would want to see them."

They all sighed before returning to the living room. Emmeline looked up and said, "Hello."

They smiled at her and Miranda said, "I know that we can't replace your family, but how would you like to live with us?"

Emmeline was silent for a moment before answering, "I would like that."

They all smiled before Grayson said, "We even have a daughter, Elena, who is your age and a son a few years younger."

"Thank you," Emmeline smiled shyly. "I was worried that I would be all alone."

"Of course not," Liz said and then ran a hand through the young girl's curly, brown hair. "You can always ask for help."

"You can sleep on the couch tonight," Miranda said. "Then tomorrow you can sleep with Elena as she has two beds in her room."

Emmeline nodded and then yawned. Grayson said, "Good-night, Emmeline."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

 **Mystic Falls, Christmas 2001**

John Gilbert was looking forward to Christmas with his family. He knew that his 'niece' and nephew didn't view him favorably, but his job often left him lonely and stressed. Christmas with Grayson and his family would be a welcome relief, and his brother had told him that he had a surprise for him.

He walked towards the front door of the Gilbert home just as his sister-in-law's sister, Jenna, was walking up, "Jenna." He nodded.

She nodded back, "John," they continued walking up the drive in silence before she said, "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you," he replied. "Good season so far?"

She looked like she was debating with herself, "It's been okay, I haven't been able to enjoy it as much as I'd like with school and all."

He nodded, they were almost at the door before Jenna asked, "Do you know anything about this surprise?"

John's eyebrows rose, he had thought that the surprise was only for him, but apparently not, "No idea, but I guess we'll find out." With that John rang the doorbell.

They heard the giggles of multiple children indoors and the smell of Miranda's famous pumpkin cake before she opened the door with a smile, "Happy Christmas, come in!"

Jenna walked in and then John before Grayson walked over to them and gave each of them a hug, "Miranda, will you check on this kids and I will tell them."

"Sure," Miranda gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

Grayson looked at his brother and sister-in-law, "Let's go to my study." Once the trio were in his study he began, "Miranda and I adopted another child, named Emmeline Mikaelson."

Grayson saw his brother's eyes widened and made a mental note to ask him about it later, "She is Miranda's god-daughter, her mother just died recently and has no other relatives."

"That's horrible!" Jenna put a hand to her mouth.

The elder Gilbert nodded, "Yes, so we were hoping you both would help her feel welcome into the family."

"Of course," Jenna said and John nodded.

"Excellent," Grayson said and then looked at Jenna. "Sorry Jen, but I need to speak with my brother alone for a minute."

"That's fine, I'll go meet the newest addition to our family," she gave a parting wave and closed the door behind her.

"What's her real story?" John asked. He could always tell when his brother lied.

Grayson ran a hand through his hair, "A month ago Miranda, Liz, and I were discussing council issues in the backyard when we heard crying. We followed the noise and we found Emmeline, we brought her inside and her story would be unbelievable if we didn't know what did."

"Go on," John urged.

"Emmeline said that she had been sent to the future by 'Ayanna' to balance nature because her mother had made her family immortal," Grayson said.

"Did she mention any names?" John asked. "I know you said Mikaelson…"

Grayson nodded, "When she came she mentioned her sibling names: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah."

John sat down and put his head in his hands before looking up at his brother, "Most in the supernatural community live in fear of one group: the Originals."

"I don't see how this applies," Grayson said with a perplexed look.

"The Originals is just that, the first group of vampires ever made. The family became vampires not the usual way as we know it today, but by a spell their mother found and the family is called: the Mikaelson's."

"Who consists of the Originals?" Grayson asked, paling more and more as he heard the information.

"Mikael, their father, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah," John said.

"Do you know anything else about the family?" Grayson asked. "I just want to make sure Emmeline is safe."

John mulled over what to tell his brother and said, "Currently there are only two Originals 'living' the rest have been daggered and are sleeping until they are un-daggered."

"Which two?"

"Klaus and Elijah, it is Klaus you want to look out for. While Elijah is dangerous in his own right, he doesn't like mindless killing."

"Klaus?"

"Klaus is dangerous," John said carefully. "But what he cares about most is family, their family has two mottos: 'Always and Forever' and 'Family above all'. So you shouldn't have too much to worry about."

Grayson nodded, his brother had given him a lot to think about. He then clapped his hands and said, "We should start the celebrations and I'll introduce you to your new niece."

John stood up and walked out of the room, only to find everyone already in the living room. Elena and Jeremy each gave him hugs and said 'hello' before Miranda came up with Emmeline, "John, this is Emmeline, Emmeline this is Uncle John," it was then that Emmeline looked up at John.

He had been one of the privileged few to see pictures and portraits of the Originals, when he saw the youngest Mikaelson he could not believe how much she looked like her elder sister Rebekah only with her elder brother Elijah's coloring. He broke out of his thoughts when an accented voice said, "It is good to meet you."

"Good to meet you as well, Emmeline," John replied with a smile. "How are you enjoying it in Mystic Falls?"

Emmeline shrugged and gave him a smile, "I like here, but I do miss my family."

Jenna asked the girl, "Have you made any friends?"

The girl's eyes lit up, "Yes! Elena and Jeremy are my friends," then her eyebrows scrunched together. "Though they kind of have to be since they live with me."

"I'm sure they would have been friends with you even if you hadn't lived with us," Miranda said.

"Yeah, Em!" Elena said and gave her new friend a side hug.

Emmeline smiled, "Right, well then there's Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler," then she smirked. "We all have played in the snow for the past week and even had a snow ball fight."

"Which I won!" Jeremy piped up.

"No you did not!" Elena and Emmeline said in unison before giggling.

The adults watched the kids as they discussed their holidays and didn't interrupt until Elena said, "On Monday we have to go to Bonnie's Grams house and all we do is drink hot chocolate while she tells us stories about witches," Elena rolled her eyes.

Emmeline perked up, "Really? That actually sounds like fun!"

"You'll see, I think she's crazy or something," Elena said.

"Elena, that's your friend's grandmother that you're talking about," Miranda said.

"Right," Elena said with a slight paused. "Sorry."

When Elena told them that, the adults began wondering if Bonnie's grandmother was actually a witch and if she would be a danger to their community.

Half an hour later Miranda announced it was time for dinner and they prayed, much to Emmeline's confusion, "What is it you are doing?" She asked while Jeremy, Elena, and Jenna were busy eating.

The other adult's eyes lit up in realization before Grayson answered, "Our community is Christian, we worship God, and so we just thanked him for this meal. What did you do?"

Emmeline scrunched her eyebrows together, "We worshiped the Norse gods and thanked them when the situation deemed it. If we wanted to be protected from the wolf men we would pray to Hlín because she is the goddess that protects."

The adults nodded and then Miranda grabbed Emmeline's hand and said, "You can still believe in your beliefs, but modern culture and since you're in our family the rest of our community will expect you to be Christian, understand?"

Emmeline nodded and gave Miranda a small smile, "I understand, "Then started eating her meal.

Grayson, Miranda, and John were silent for a moment and then whispered amongst themselves, "Has it been difficult getting her settled?"

Miranda shook her head, "No," she got a thoughtful look on her face. "But I think it is because of her young age."

"Let's just hope that continues then," John said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

 **Mystic Falls, April 2009**

Emmeline ran back to home with a letter in her hand, a letter that told her she had been accepted into the program that she had applied to months earlier or not. Miss Sheila had told her that she could no longer teach her, so when the older witch had been told about a program where young witches could travel around the world to learn new magic, Miss Sheila immediately told Emmeline.

Her adoptive parents had been a bit skeptical to allow her to travel in a group of strangers even if they were witches throughout the world, but after they talked to Miss Sheila they agreed. So finally after months of waiting for her letter of acceptance or not, it finally arrived, she flung the front door open and saw that only her Aunt Miranda was home, "Em, what's the rush?"

"The letter arrived at Miss Sheila's home!" Emmeline said with a smile.

Miranda raised one eyebrow, "Is that so? Have you opened it yet?"

The young witches eyes went wide, "No! I wanted to do it with you and Uncle Grayson. Elena and Jeremy do not know that I applied for a program abroad." She hated lying to her friends, but they couldn't know, not yet. Bonnie at least would know at some point.

The Gilbert gave her adoptive daughter a smile, "Okay, okay, how about we open it after dinner in your uncle's office?" Emmeline nodded. "Good, now go put your things away and start your homework."

Emmeline went upstairs and hid her grimoire and other witch materials under a few loose pieces of floor board that Grayson actually did. She changed into yoga pants and a school sweatshirt then went downstairs to do her homework.

"Where's Jeremy?" Emmeline asked. She knew that Elena was probably with Matt, but Jeremy usually came home right after school.

"He's working on a presentation at the library," Miranda yelled from the kitchen. "He said that he would be back by dinner."

"Good, I'm going to start my French homework."

"Yell if you need any help, I did spend a year there," the Miranda started humming "La Vie en rose" by Edith Piaf, making it surprisingly easier to concentrate.

Emmeline worked on her homework in the living room, while Miranda did her thing in the kitchen until two hours later Elena came home with a smile on her face, "So how was Matt?"

Elena blushed, "Who said I was with Matt?"

"No one, but your blush just gave it away!" Emmeline smirked and then started giggling with Miranda joining in.

"Ha ha, very funny," Elena said, rolling her eyes. "I was with Matt, but we've been arguing lately."

Emmeline put her homework down, "Oh yeah?"

Elena huffed, "He's just looking so far into the future, but we're just sophomores in high school!" she looked at Miranda. "Is it so wrong of me to just want a relationship that's for lack of a better word, fun?"

Miranda thought for a moment, "I agree with you, you are young and shouldn't be focused on marriage at this point."

Emmeline cut in, "You have to remember though that Matt might be saying these things because Matt already has to be the head of his household since his mother is always M.I.A."

Elena sighed, "I can see that, it's just that everyone expects us to be together."

The Mikaelson rolled her eyes, "Elena, don't conform to everyone's expectations. I might not know much on relationships, but someday you'll go to college where there will be people who will fit you better."

They were silent for a moment before Miranda said, "Em is right, I got lucky with your father."

She was about to reply but then the men of the house arrived, "Hello!" Grayson said.

"Hi!" Miranda said and gave Elena an apologetic look. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and then after dinner Grayson, Emmeline has something to share with us."

Grayson looked at his adoptive daughter and said, "Oh?"

"I got a letter today," Emmeline said, hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

Grayson smiled, "Well hopefully it's good news. I'm going to go change."

20 minutes later, because Jeremy wouldn't stop texting his friends and what family doesn't run late? They were all sitting down and discussing their days, "Caroline said that you were going to be made co-captain for cheer even though you're only going to be a junior, is that true, Elena?" Emmeline asked.

Elena gave her adoptive sister a wide-eyed looked, "Where did she hear that?!"

Emmeline shrugged, "Well, she heard it from Tyler who heard it from a girl he slept with who heard it from the coach of the baseball team who is friendly with the coach of the dance squad who-"

"Yeah, I think we get it Em," Jeremy said, while the rest of the family laughed.

Emmeline smirked, "Elena asked."

"You could have just told me Tyler," Elena nudged Emmeline. "I did not know that, but thanks for telling me. Now I won't be caught off guard when they tell me, was Caroline upset?"

Emmeline sighed, "You know Caroline, she's a bit upset but when she found out she just joined another committee."

Grayson shook his head, "How does she keep up with all of that?"

Elena and Emmeline shrugged in unison, "It's rather incredible, I'm jealous she has that good of time management skills."

"Same," Elena said.

They were all silent for a bit, focusing on their food before Jeremy said, "Next year the Art teacher is actually going to be in charge of Art club."

"You mean she wasn't already?" Miranda asked, perplexed.

The kids shook their heads, "No, it was one of math teacher and basically he just told them to do whatever."

"Not all the clubs are like that," Elena reassured her parents. "The Art teacher just didn't have time this year and told the principal that."

Everyone finished their dinner and then Miranda said, "Elena, Jeremy can you do the dishes?"

"What about Emmeline?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to talk to her," Grayson said, "don't worry she'll do the dishes tomorrow." Jeremy smirked at Emmeline who scrunched her nose up.

"Why don't you go grab you letter and meet us in your uncle's office?" Miranda suggested.

"Will do," Emmeline said and then ran up the stairs. She lifted the floorboard where the letter was on top of everything. "Gotcha!"

She ran back downstairs, but slowed when she was right outside the door and knocked before she entered, "Let's all sit down." Grayson said.

They all sat and then Miranda said, "Open the letter, dear."

With slightly trembling hands, Emmeline opened the letter and read the first line to her adoptive parents, _"Dear Emmeline Mikaelson, We are pleased to accept you into our program! All information is on…"_

"You got in!" Miranda hugged her adoptive daughter and then Grayson stood and hugged her.

"I can't believe it!" Emmeline said with wide-eyes and then frowned. "I hope they didn't just accept me because they know who my family is."

Grayson and Miranda shook their heads, "I doubt that is the case, Em. From what I've seen and been told by Miss Sheila, you are a brilliant witch and already have much potential."

"You'll make us proud," Grayson said and then pulled her into another hug. "Let's go tell Elena and Jeremy that you were accepted into a program where you get to travel."

Jeremy took it well, but she could see that Elena was slightly jealous of her and hoped that it would pass soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

 **Mystic Falls, May 23, 2009**

Emmeline had a horrible feeling throughout the day and knew it was the spirits warning her that something bad would happen soon, she just wished that she knew what it was.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Caroline, her best friend, sat down next to her in the cafeteria and started talking to her, "So the bonfire is tonight and I totally think that…" Emmeline was not really listening, she was trying to figure out what the spirits were trying to tell her. Suddenly she felt Caroline nudging her, "Hello, earth to Em, earth to Em!" Caroline said with a weak smile. "Did you hear anything I said? Are you okay?"

At this point Elena and Bonnie sat down across from them, "Yeah, you don't look good," Bonnie said.

Emmeline shook her head, "I've just had this bad feeling all day."

Bonnie nodded, "Call your aunt, I'm sure she won't mind picking you up."

Caroline pouted, "But that means you won't be able to go to the bonfire tonight! I've been looking forward to going with you for weeks!"

"I wouldn't have gone anyways," Emmeline said patiently to her friend as she sent a text to her aunt. "It's Family Game Night, right Elena?"

Elena looked a bit guilty and said, "Actually, I got out of it."

"What?" Emmeline was confused, they always had so much fun and to skip it for some bonfire that happened often enough. "But Aunt Jenna is going to be there!"

She grimaced, "I know, I know, I'll make it up to her. Besides you kind of have to go."

Emmeline scowled, Elena had been basically making her feel guilty about accepting the invitation to the program ever since she had been accepted, such as making little comments here and there. She got that Elena was jealous, but seriously it was getting too much, so Emmeline said, "Actually I'm going because I like spending time with Aunt Jenna."

Elena's eyes flashed, "You know that's-"

"Okay," Bonnie said, a bit confused. "You both have been at each other's throats for the past few weeks, what's up?"

Elena ignored Bonnie, but Emmeline said, "I applied for a program that your Grams recommended for me on the material we've been studying together to go on a tour abroad to see how they view it and Elena is jealous."

The girl in question scoffed, "I am not jealous!"

"You sound jealous," Caroline remarked.

"Not helping, Care," Bonnie said with a sigh and then turned to Elena. "I'm not taking sides here, Elena, but you need to let it go. Em has been given a great opportunity; maybe someday you'll be able to travel like that."

Elena deflated, "I know, I was just caught off guard when she told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to get my hopes up and Miss Sheila said that it was best if I didn't tell anyone besides Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson," Emmeline explained and Elena nodded.

"Fine," then Elena got a determined look in her eyes. "Promise to call, email, and take lots of pictures!" The other girls nodded.

Emmeline nodded, "Only if you do the same," she checked her phone and then said, "Aunt Miranda is at the office checking me out, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Em!" they said in sync and then went back talking, probably about the bonfire or the program Emmeline was going into, she assumed.

When she reached the office, her aunt was already waiting outside the doors and looked at her, "You don't look sick."

"It's not sick that I feel, it's like the spirits are telling me something bad is going to happen soon but I don't know what and it's over-powering me," Emmeline said.

Miranda nodded, "I'll take you home and you can rest, I assume that Elena told you she was going to the bonfire?"

Emmeline nodded with a frown, "Why did you let her?"

She sighed, "She and Matt are having problems and perhaps the bonfire would be the perfect place to resolve them."

"I guess, I'll just miss kicking her butt in Monopoly," Emmeline said with a smirk and Miranda smirked back.

"You do always win at that don't you," Miranda gave her adoptive daughter a side-glance. "How do you do it?"

"A Magician never tells her tricks," Emmeline smirked.

Miranda laughed and they continued talking the rest of the way home and when they got out, the elder Gilbert said, "Elena is apparently going to get ready at Caroline's house with Bonnie."

Emmeline nodded, "I'm going to take a shower and a quick nap before Aunt Jenna comes over."

"Do you want me to wake you up when they get here?" Miranda asked as she put her keys on the counter.

"No, I'll set an alarm," she gave Miranda a smile.

Emmeline would like to say that her nap was dreamless, but it wasn't. She dreamt of water. Not just any water, but murky, river water so she figured that whatever the odd feeling she had been feeling all day was somehow connected to a river.

She woke with a start and immediately went downstairs, even though she was a bit disoriented from her nap. She had to tell her aunt. Emmeline found her in the kitchen making snack for Game Night, "Aunt Miranda."

Miranda looked at Emmeline's frantic face and then frowned, "Yes, Emmeline?" Grayson walked in the kitchen then.

"You know the odd feeling I have been having all day," Her accent became more pronounced now that she was worried. Her aunt and uncle nodded. "Well, I had a dream that I believe is connected, river water."

"So what you're telling us is that whatever bad is going to happen, will be connected with river water?" Grayson said.

"It sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Emmeline said.

"Well, yes, but we believe you, right Grayson?" Miranda said.

"I do," Grayson said. "Now let's go play some UNO," causing the girls to groan.

"As long as we play Monopoly after!" Emmeline said.

A few hours later, Emmeline was trouncing everyone at Monopoly when Miranda got a phone call, "I'll go get it. No cheating," she said, eyeing Jenna who put her hands up.

She reached her phone and saw it was Elena, "Hello, Elena?"

 _"Mom? Can you pick me up from the Bonfire?"_ Elena asked.

Miranda frowned, "I thought Matt was going to take you home or Bonnie."

Elena sighed, _"Matt and I got into a fight and I don't want to be bothered with Bonnie and Caroline's questioning about our relationship."_

"Okay, we'll come and get you," Miranda said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Elena said and then hung up.

Miranda looked at the phone for a moment and then grabbed her keys, "I'm going to go get Elena from the Bonfire!"

"What?!" Everyone called from the Living room.

Miranda sighed, "Elena just called and asked to be picked up, so I'm going to go."

"I'll come with you Miranda," Grayson said and they each grabbed their jackets. Just before they left Emmeline ran up and gave them each a hug.

"What was that for?" Miranda asked.

"Can't I give my aunt and uncle hugs?" Emmeline asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, but there's something more, isn't there?" Grayson asked suspiciously.

Emmeline shook her head a bit too quickly, "Just be careful. I love you"

The elder Gilberts looked at each other, left the house and never to return again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

 **Washington D.C. Airport August, 2009**

Emmeline was standing nervously at the Washington D.C. airport with her Aunt Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy, though the latter two did not seem to be aware of their settings. Out of the three of them Emmeline had taken Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson's deaths the best, sure she was devastated but being a witch she knew that death was a part of life. She looked at her adoptive siblings once more before turning to her aunt, "I can stay."

Aunt Jenna gave her a stern look, "No, you are going and that is final."

"But…"

"No, 'buts', you need this Emmeline!" Aunt Jenna said. "I know you haven't given yourself any time to mourn and I think the best place to would be away from Mystic Falls where there aren't any memories of Miranda and Grayson."

Emmeline sighed, her aunt was right. Despite being a witch she did need to mourn and she could not do it in Mystic Falls.

Aunt Jenna came up to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Learn as much as you can and maybe meet some cute boys?" She gave her niece a smirk.

"Aunt Jenna!" She gaped at her aunt.

She shrugged, "What? You're young and need something to distract you," Aunt Jenna looked over her shoulder at her other niece and nephew and sighed. "Elena, Jeremy your sister is leaving!"

The two broke out of their stupors and then Elena gave Emmeline a hug. Emmeline said, "Do not hide yourself in your journal, Elena," she made Elena look up at her. "Tell people what you would write there." Elena nodded before stepping aside.

Jeremy hugged his sister and then Emmeline said, "It is okay to grieve the way you are, but try not to over-do it, okay? You might scare your sister and aunt, I love you," Jeremy nodded.

Aunt Jenna came up and gave her a hug and then Emmeline said, "Try to ween Jeremy off the drugs when school starts and start talking to Elena when school starts, I love you."

Emmeline stepped back and grabbed her duffel bag that had a complex charm that made it larger on the inside, "I love you all."

With that the young witch turned away from her adoptive family and made her way towards the long Security line that Emmeline knew would take at least a half an hour to get through even though it was very early in the morning. She didn't even bother making conversation with the people around her because she was still trying to wake up and was so nervous for her flight because she had never been on an airplane.

Luckily she had no complications getting through Security and then to her gate, so all she had to do was wait for the stewardess to call for the passengers to board the plane, but boarding did not start for another 20 minutes so Emmeline took out her iPod and started listening to her music.

She looked around at the people who were at her gate and wondered if any of them were part of the program she was also in. Since the young witches and warlocks are coming from all different location of the world, the older witches and warlocks decided to have them all meet in London or their first stop.

Before she knew it, as she felt the stewardess had just call First Class seating, her seat was called. Luckily she had a window seat so all she had to do was stow her bag, buckle her seat belt, put in her headphones, and then let clouds distract her.

It was often during her times of solitude like this or when she practiced magic that she thought of her family and that someday she would find them. The first spell that Emmeline did when Miss Sheila began teaching her was the locator spell her mother had told her about. She had found them, but her Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda persuaded her not to seek them out until after high school or if they sought her out first. They didn't want to disrupt her education.

Emmeline looked over at the two others in her row: a younger man and a business man. She wondered if the younger man was a warlock that was part of the program, she knew that someone with magic was on the flight but could not pin-point it. She shook her head and continued looking out the window.

She missed each of her family members and wondered if they had changed much. She had found out a few things about her family, but was going to reserve judgement until she actually met them face to face.

Rumors said that the Originals or her family were heartless, killed without thought, and had no thread of humanity left in them. It worried the young witch, but she hoped that they held onto their humanity until at least they saw her again. Miss Sheila said that being a vampire enhances everything including a vampire's emotions and the characteristics the vampire had in their human life. So Emmeline put it down to her families heightens characteristics that the supernatural community considered them heartless.

Emmeline knew the truth. It was probably only really Nik and Kol that had given their family the reputation because Nik had always had a temper and Kol was rather unpredictable even as a human.

"Yes, but you've heard accounts that Elijah had torn entire cities apart," she mumbled to herself, so low that no one could hear her.

She planned to do more research on her family while on her trip, they were bound to be recorded in the grimoires the witches had in the covens the program was visiting or she would look them up other places.

Emmeline fell asleep dreaming about the few years she had with her birth family and the village they lived in. She had a dream that her sister, Bekah, was teaching her how to make dresses for herself with their mother's help, but Emmeline just could not get a certain knot right.

" _Bekah's doing it!" Kol teased his younger sister, pulling a strand of her hair and making her pout._

" _Well, Bekah has more experience," Emmeline crossed her arms. "Besides, I am better at cooking, right Mamma?"_

 _Her mother smiled down at Kol, Bekah, and Emmeline and said, "I think that Bekah's is better in making dresses, while Emmeline in cooking but you should both try to do your best."_

" _Yes, Mamma," Emmeline said, while Bekah said, "Yes, Mother."_

" _It is not as fun as what us boys get to do," Kol bragged._

" _What?" Bekah smirked. "Chase skirts?"_

 _Kol glared at his sister, while the younger sister looked confused, "No, I meant hunting!"_

" _I do not think I would like to hunt," Emmeline said. "I am perfectly fine with cooking."_

" _Good, because Father would never allow a woman near a weapon, let alone hunt for food," Kol said seriously._

She was broken out of her dream when the stewardess announced that the pilot was preparing to land in London.

Half an hour later Emmeline was making her way through the main airport in London trying to find where her program group would be meeting. Thankfully she had more time than most of her group because she had an earlier flight and only a carry on. The second letter she received from the program said to meet the group in a secret hallway only those of the supernatural would be able to see and gave her directions to it.

A long walk later, Emmeline reached the hallway and was surprised to find that there were already five there.

Emmeline remembered what her mother told her when she was younger, _"Walk with confidence! Otherwise no one will take you seriously."_

So before the group noticed her, the Mikaelson witch stood up straight and walked to the group and when she approached the oldest witch there said, "Hello, are you part of the program?"

Part of her wanted to say, _"No, I walked up to your group just because I felt like it."_ Instead Emmeline plastered a smile on her face and said, "Yes, I assume that I am in the right place then?"

The elder witch gave her a smile, "You are, I am Marie."

Emmeline raised one eyebrow, "You are the one on the envelope, it is nice to meet you. I am Emmeline Mikaelson."

When she said that it seemed like the entire room went silent and the air seemed to get colder, "Your last name is what?"

Emmeline had sort of expected this reaction, but at the same time had a naïve hope it would not happen, "Mikaelson."

The younger witch could tell that Marie was nervous, but she said, "Welcome then, you can go stand with the rest over there."

She walked over and smirked at them, "Well this is going to be a fun trip."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

 **In here is a bit of a Harry Potter X-Over, so I don't own Harry Potter either**

"Well it seems that this trip just got infinitely more interesting now that we have a Mikaelson on the trip," one of the witches Emmeline was standing next to said.

Emmeline raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

A young warlock smirked and said, "Well, considering your family history and all…"

She smirked back, "Then if you know my family history, you need to realize that we have similar temperaments." She glared, "Do not piss me off."

It was silent for a moment before the girl said, "Well, my name is Melody," the boy and Emmeline gave her looks and she just sighed. "I honestly do not know what my parents were thinking when they named me."

"Obviously they weren't," the boy said and Emmeline nodded along, while looking at observing the other supernatural in the room. "I'm Lucas."

"Then you obviously already know who I am, Emmeline Mikaelson," said girl replied.

Melody put a hand on her hip, "How is that by the way?"

Emmeline, confused, asked, "What?"

"I think she means, what is it like to be a Mikaelson in the supernatural community," Lucas looked at Melody for confirmation, who just nodded.

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment and then shrugged, "There is only one witch in my town and she tutors me, but I wear my family crest," Emmeline took a necklace out from beneath her shirt out. "So it wards off any unwanted supernatural attacks."

"So you haven't really been out amongst other witches and warlocks before, have you?" Melody asked.

"I did not say that," Emmeline smirked. "I am just not allowed to say," total lie, but she couldn't seem weak here.

"Then you should fit right in," Lucas said. "I'm part of a rather large coven and all of my age group had to apply for this program."

"My friends at home don't know I'm a witch, so they were just jealous when they heard I was travelling," Emmeline shrugged. "But alas, I came."

They were about to continue their conversation when Marie startled them out of it and the trio noticed there were ten others gathered, "Everyone is here now," she smiled. "Tonight we will be staying at a hostel because the London witch community does not have accommodations for us, but tomorrow we will meet with the local witches."

"I wonder what we will be doing after that," Lucas mused as the group began walking out of the airport.

The girls shrugged, "Maybe some sightseeing before we go around Great Britain to observe Druidic magic," Emmeline looked at her new friends. "That is the local magic here, right?"

Melody nodded, "There are other small branches, but we'll probably just be focusing on Druidic."

As they began walking to their transportation, Emmeline looked around her and saw that there were about 7 others. She wasn't expecting such a low number for the program, but it was probably better to have smaller groups.

Emmeline, Lucas and Melody climbed into the back of the shuttle and almost immediately Lucas looked at the girl, "Did you know that there are wand-wielders in London?"

Melody's eyes went wide, but Emmeline kept her face smooth, "I knew, but my mentor didn't know any specifics."

The warlock smirked, "Well, because my coven is so large, I was able to get some inside information on their community."

Emmeline raised an eyebrow and drawled in her natural accent, "Well go on Skywalker," he scowled at that. "Don't keep us hanging."

He looked at the people I front of them to see if any of them were listening and then back to them, "The entrance to their shopping center is located in a bar called 'The Leaky Cauldron' on Charring Cross Rd."

"We're allowed to wander today, right?" Melody asked her new friends, they just nodded. "We should try to find this place and check it out."

The trio smirked, "Sounds like a plan to me."

They were all silent for the rest of the journey to the hostel with each being lost in thought about the wand-wielders.

Time passed quickly, because it seemed like only minutes later that they reached the hostel that they were staying at, "Have you ever stayed at a hostel?" Melody asked her new friends.

They shook their head and Lucas said, "Should be interesting." They all began walking behind the rest of the group as Marie checked them in.

When the group was settled into the room they would be sleeping for the night, Marie began speaking, "Now that we're all settled, I can tell you that today you are allowed to make your way around London but I recommend you do this with at least one other person," Emmeline, Lucas and Melody looked at each other. "The thing you have to remember is to be ready at 10AM tomorrow because that's when we set off to meet the local witches," she looked at the group. "Any questions?"

Lucas raised his hand, "Should we eat breakfast before we meet each other?" Melody and Emmeline rolled their eyes, such a guy.

Marie nodded, "Yes, anything else?" When she received nothing she said, "Well, then you are dismissed."

Emmeline got a disgusted look on her face and as soon as we were out of hearing distance said, "She makes it sound like we're at school."

Lucas suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and stopped walking towards our destination, "I just thought of something."

The youngest Mikaelson raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Aren't we missing a whole year of school?" Melody and Emmeline nodded. "Does that mean we'll have to repeat the school year?"

Emmeline got a horrified look on her face, but Melody kept calm, "Didn't you read the packet?" The other two shook their heads, sheepishly. "Well, the program doesn't want to schools to know about the supernatural, so the excuse is that we're on a study abroad program."

Lucas and Emmeline let out relieved breaths, "That's good, I do not want to be in the same grade as my baby brother and have no classes with my friends."

They all nodded and then Melody said, "Okay, so how do we get there, Lucas?"

He dug out what seemed like a simple rock out of his pocket and spelled it, "This rock will point us in the right direction," he looked at Melody and Emmeline. "When we get to a street, the rock will move the direction that we need to walk."

"People will be wondering why you're holding a moving rock," Melody pointed out.

Lucas smirked and said, "It's spelled so that only the supernatural can see it."

With that they began walking with the guidance of a simple rock.

 **Coming Soon: The trio at Diagon Alley and how Mystic Falls is (that may be in a chapter or two though)**


End file.
